Moving Adventures ADOPTED FROM iLuvTwiBoyz
by Liamsgurl33
Summary: Yeah this story is loosely based on the Movie The Perfect Man, I just adopted it and it's my first story so when I get the older and new chapters up give it a chance. It will be totally O/C so you will be surprised what I did with some of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** I am Liamsgurl33 and I have just adopted Moving Adventures from iLuvTwiBoyz. This is my first story and I am hoping that I will be able to it justice. Hopefully I can get the old chapters tweeked and republished this week and maybe a new chapter.

Thanks


	2. The Results of Heartbreak

**AN: ****This is the slightly revised chapter of Moving Adventures. Not much as changed really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, but I do wish I did**

**AN2: Shane is not my character he belongs to iLuvTwiBoys**

Chapter 1 – The Results Of Heartbreak

Bella a girl, the age of sixteen, was laying spread out on her bed, leaning on her elbows and stomach, her feet dangling in the air, and her ankles crossed. She was writing in curly script, with her favourite black biro pen. She was writing in her beautiful, well-crafted blue journal, which had silver swirls darted around on the cover and a sturdy silver spine the paper itself was of good quality and, when used with care, would never showed an underline of writing on the next page.

Bella was quite pretty with her deep brown, glossy hair, that hung just belong her shoulders. Her eyes, shooting across the page following the pen's actions, were a lovely chocolate colour and gave off the appearance of being quite knowledgeable, which she was. She was very smart and caring, always looking out for her friends and family. Her face was in the delightful shape of a heart, portraying her love and kindness.

She was of average weight for a girl of her age, and wore simple clothing; an old pair of light-coloured jeans, and a plain, purple tank top. It fit her perfectly, only adding to her beauty – which, as it were, never made her vain or self-centred. She was a brilliant daughter to Renee her mother and a typical sister to her younger brother Shane. Though they were really the only relationships she had built up over the years, they still had a few flaws, which was understandable because the girl's role model was her mother.

In her journal were a few pages of writing, all including any important news that had occurred in the recent days, weeks or months. She had only ever written inside the book if there was something to write about; if not, then she wouldn't write. It was as simple as that. Which brings us to what she was writing and why…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Mom decided that it was time for us to start life over again (for the thirteenth time), so I packed all my bags and said my goodbyes. Of course, Shane acted up and refused to move from his bed, but he never stays true to his word, which means Mom just leaves him be and eventually he will come out of his room. Shane is just so predictable, although I guess a five-year-old, with hardly any imagination, would repeat the same process when the same situation comes along – which, trust me, always happens. _

_It will be my seventeenth birthday soon; I am dying to know how Mom will be pay for a present. Normally when she has no money, she buys me a magazine and says that it is a wondrous look into the celebrity world, which I always find appealing; and she's right, I do love all the star dramas and shocking enouncements. But occasionally, it would be nice to have a real present. Anyway, Mom said we would be moving to Forks, Washington this time. She said it would be our chance to get away from the city, because New York is one of the most well known cities in the planet and Forks is, well… let's just say that it barely shows up on the map._

_Lydia said she doesn't want to let me go, and to be honest, I don't want to let her go either; we're like sisters. But the tragic truth is that I only have a brother, plus, my cousins are far from the picture because they never move with us (Mom thought it would be too hard for them). At least there is one good thing about moving ex-boyfriends will never be a bother and you can always find new ones. _

_Although, it is difficult to let them go when Mom has yet another fatal disaster with the company she is employed at losing millions of dollars (which only the company owns), and it's all her fault. But yet again, fate has allowed Mum lose her job, which means that tomorrow we will all start a new adventure that involves lots of travelling and horrific apartments – though I think now that we're going to Forks, we might be living in an actual house, which will be a big change, as we've never done that before._

_Okay, I'm off, because I will need a ton of sleep if we are getting up at 5am. I will write again when I feel there is something important to tell you. Goodnight, from Bella x_

She closed her diary, locking it with the silver key that hung on the chain around her neck. Then she set it down on her bedside table and climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. A New Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyers does

**AN**: Shane totally belongs to iLuvTwiBoys not me

Chapter 2 – A New Adventure

There was a loud bang on the small door in Bella's bedroom. The noise accompanied a loud commanding voice. "Bella, time to get up! It's 5am already!" yelled Renée, Bella's mom. Bella turned her head and looked at her alarm clock – 4:30am.

She groaned and dragged the cover over her head, in a vain attempt to block out all of the sounds. "Come on, Bella, times a-wasting." There was that dang voice again.

_Ugh. One day I will get up at _4am_ and wake her up, and then she will know how it feels. _If Bella was honest with herself, she was most definitely not a morning person otherwise she wouldn't mind waking up early every day. Of course, that certainly wasn't the case for this clever, little tulip.

There was the sound of the door creaking open and light thuds on the carpet as Shane ran across her room, only to yank away the bed's duvet, uncovering his sister. He bent down close to her and blew a deep breath onto her face. She didn't so much as twitch; this was Shane's way of trying to wake her up, so she was used to this. And it never did work, so Shane always resorted to speaking in his cute baby-like voice.

"Bella? Bella, wake up," the five year old whined into Bella's ear. "Get up!" She groaned once again and stuffed her face deeper into her pillow. Shane started to get quite annoyed with his non-responsive sister and swiped the pillow out from under her head. This of course, made her jolt slightly from the movement, but she had an idea, which meant she needed stay where she was; and so she did.

Shane let out a high-pitched groan and swung the pillow above his head. Before he could move his arms downwards to swat at Bella, she quickly rose up and extended her arms and began to tickle Shane's sides, making him squeal with laughter and drop the pillow on to the ground.

While the siblings enjoyed each other's company, Renée was downstairs packing. She heard her son's happy laughter and stopped folding the blanket, sitting up on her knees, smiling. Moving was something they were all used to by now and that fact nearly had Renée in tears because she knew it was her fault.

Running away from her fears and starting a new life was what she had always done, and while she regretted it sometimes, she thought that if she hadn't met her soul mate in this town, then he would be in another. You see, Renée is one of those people who believe in things like soul mates and fate, yet her beliefs were quite different from others'.

She thought that in one particular town was the one man she'd love and would love her back, but she never gave a thought to the fact that he might not be the first man she meets in that town. So, they would move again after the heartbreak, taking her children with her, and starting fresh in the next location. The places weren't planned, but more of a split-decision. Therefore, she never knew where her next 'adventure' –as she called them- would be.

Her reason for going to Forks was that she had a friend who lived there. She was an old friend, by the name of Esme Platt; all though now she was married, so she was Esme Cullen. They had gone to the same college and both shared the same dream. You see, Renée had always wanted to go into the food industry, but then she got pregnant and had to put aside those silly dreams. Esme on the other hand, went forward with her career and now owned her own bakery in Forks. Then later on, she got married.

Her husband had always been a mystery to Renée, because they had lost contact after school and she only knew about Esme's job and family because she had received a letter many years ago. It had been from Esme informing her of her wedding and what had happened in her life. Renée had declined her invitation to the wedding, because she had Bella to look after.

Renée had only been nineteen at the time she received the letter and Bella had just been born. In the letter, Esme had explained how she and her husband were going to adopt, because Esme had always wanted children but couldn't have any.

That was really all she knew about her dear friend, but Renée thought this was a good chance to change that. Thinking about her past, she was reminded of how much she had wanted to achieve in her career. In a way, she had been lucky, she had just finished her cooking course when Bella had been born.

This meant that she could always get back to her career, and she had thought about doing it many times, but she had Bella and Shane to worry about now. And so, it never happened. Bella could see how much her mother wanted to fulfil her dreams, and so could Shane, to a certain extent. Renee had always been a wonderful baker, maybe not so much with dinner, but definitely cakes and other desserts

She was snapped out of her reverie, when both of her children came down the stairs. Bella had gotten dressed and had then helped Shane change into some clean cloths. Shane immediately ran to hug his mother, whereas Bella just stood at the foot of the stairs watching.

"Hi, Mama!" exclaimed Shane. "When's breakfast?"

Renée smiled at her son. "How about now?" she asked. He nodded his head so fast that he looked like one of those plastic bobble-heads. Renée laughed and stood up, collecting him in her arms. "Well, let's go make it then, shall we?" She smiled at Bella and walked into the kitchen.

Bella sighed, because she knew what she had to do next. Packing. She grumbled to herself the entire journey from the bottom of the stairs to her room. Meanwhile, Renée and Shane stood in the bare kitchen, picking out vast items from any cupboards or cardboard boxes, piling them onto a counter unit.

They began the long process of making breakfast, with Renée instructing her son on what to do; Shane getting it wrong, giggling; and then starting all over again. Once the meal was edible, the two put everything onto some plates and placed them at the dining table. Bella heard her mother calling her name and paused from packing to walk downstairs. The wonderful aroma of chocolate pancakes filled the air and she smiled. It was her favourite, and probably one of the only non-deserts her mother could make.

Bella went straight to the table, sitting down, and began chomping on her breakfast. She stayed quiet during her family's conversations, thinking through everything on her packing list. She had already packed all of her clothes –which hadn't taken long because there wasn't many– into a suitcase and had began to fold all of her linens and fabrics, like curtains and what-not.

She had decided a long time ago that her scatter-brained mother could use all the help she could get, which inevitably turned Bella into a maid, nanny and cook. She hadn't minded at all though; as she knew how Renee appreciated it, especially if it meant a few peaceful moments on her own to do with as she pleased.

Once she had eaten all of her meal, Bella glided upstairs and finished packing. She had just fit the last of her ornaments and trinkets into a padded bag, when Renée appeared at her bedroom door. "Ready?" she questioned gently. Renée knew how hard it was for her children, what with all the things that followed any move a new school, new house, new people, and mostly likely, a new lifestyle. Of course, being the wonderful people they were, neither Shane nor Bella had any troubles with making any new friends.

Bella nodded in answer to Renée's question. Both of them carried the rest of the bags and suitcases down the stairs and out of the front door. Opening up the trunk of their black 2008 Ford Expedition, they lifted their loads into the space and crammed it all together. Once the task was completed and Bella had buckled Shane into the backseat, Renée locked the door of the now-empty apartment and set the keys down in an envelope on the floor.

Bella climbed into the passenger seat and looked back at the building they had been living in. Renée got in the drivers side and started the engine. "New adventure, here we come!" squealed the giggling-Shane from the back seat. He clapped his hands together while Bella and Renée smiled at his excitement. Then, without a backwards glance, they were off starting fresh yet again. If only they knew what awaited them in Forks…


	4. Chapter 3 Officer of the Law

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Jasper or Bella or any of the other twilight characters which makes me very sad.

**AN:** I also do not own the character of Shane is solely belongs to iLuvTwiBoyz

Chapter 3 – Officer Of Laws

The car jerked slightly, the movement caused by a shallow pothole in the road, but the action was enough to wake Bella from her uncomfortable sleep. She drearily looked around, noting the change of surroundings, such as more greenery. Glancing to her left, she saw that her mother was sitting alert at the wheel, though by the small clouding of her eyes, she could tell her mother was quite tired.

"Oh good, you're up," Renée said when she noticed her daughter was awake. She spoke softly, as not to disturb Shane who was asleep in his car seat in the back. Bella glanced at him, seeing his peaceful state, and spotted his favourite teddy bear lying on the car floor.

It was quite old and ratty from usage and was starting to darken from dirt, no matter how much love Shane gave him. It was a prize that Bella had won for him, when they had been to his first carnival, and he treasured it with his life. Shane even said that it was a girl and called her Izzy after Bella. She had hugged him to near-death when he had said that.

Smiling in happiness, she picked up the cream-coloured bear and placed it gently under Shane's right arm. He stirred a little but still hugged the toy to his chest. Turning back to Renée, Bella saw the huge yawn that her mother gave out. Even though there was that lack of eye contact, the car kept straight on its path, not turning the slightest.

"Mom, you need to get some rest." Renée sighed and shook her head.

"No I'm fine, really," she argued. Bella gave her a look, which encouraged her mother to laugh quietly. "Honestly, I'm good for now. Besides, we're nearly there."

Bella sighed and leaned back in her seat, yet she relented as she saw the passing signs. In the matter of 20 minutes, they passed another. This time though, it was a welcoming sign. Painted in bold black letters, surrounded by miniature drawings, were the words **'**_**Welcome to Forks**_'.

"Should I try to wake him?" Bella waved a hand toward Shane. Renée glanced in the wing-mirror at her son. She then looked at the time, which said it was near 5pm.

"No leave him, it's about his nap time anyway," she decided. Bella nodded in agreement.

At that moment, a motorbike, which was a few cars in front of them, thought it necessary to beep his horn. The loud noise made Bella cringe and cover her ears, but it also happened to jolt Shane from his slumber. He yelped out of surprise and clutched at the bear in his arms.

"I guess nap time's over," muttered Bella. Her mother sighed and nodded. Bella turned in her seat leaning over towards her brother. "Shh, don't worry, Shane. Everything is fine, calm down," she cooed. Shane was shaking a little but stopped when his sister put her hand on his small knee in comfort.

"I wanna a hug," he said, stretching out his arms, trying desperately to reach his loving sister. Bella looked at her mother for permission, to which Renée shook her head.

"You can't, Shane, you need to be in your chair with a seat belt on," Renée told her son. Shane started to cry as his reaching became more frantic, waving his tiny arms out haphazardly which made him drop Izzy.

"HUG!" he shrieked. Bella flinched from his tone and looked back at her mother. Renée returned the look as she stopped at a red light.

"Oh fine then," she gave in. Shane hadn't heard from his screeching and had his eyes closed as he sobbed.

Bella undid Shane's seatbelt and gently took him out of his seat. Placing him on her lap, she cradled him while rocking as best as she could in the limited space. Shane's crying calmed some and he wrapped his arms around his sister's torso as tight as he could. Bella reached back to grab Izzy and gave it to him, then went back to rocking.

The string of cars behind them grew as the number of pedestrians crossing didn't stop. Sitting on the road, waiting for the light to turn green, Bella noticed a policeman walking towards their car. She nudged her mother, pointing to the man. Renée glanced his way and when the man had gotten to her window, she rolled it down in order for him to speak.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you're gonna have to place that young lad there back into his seat. We don't get many crashes here but it's best to take the precautions." Hearing the gruff, unknown voice, Shane turned from Bella to gaze curiously at him. Although, he wasn't the only one looking both Renée and Bella were also assessing the officer quickly in their heads.

He was of a medium build, with the necessary muscles to be an officer. His short brown hair was nice and clean, as was his dark moustache that sat under his button nose. From talking, you could see that his teeth were of a white, splendid condition, and his deep eyes sparkled, indicating how he loved his job. The customary black uniform he was wearing hung straight on his body, and the shiny gold badge he wore revealed him as Chief C. Swan.

Renée sat frigid in her seat, staring up that man, stammering. She couldn't form a proper sentence and the Chief looked worried about her state. Hearing her mother's stuttering, Bella intercepted into the conversation, shifting Shane to her right-hand side.

"We're sorry, Officer, but you see, my little brother here was crying and he needed to be comforted," she explained in an even tone. "So I took him out of his chair to soothe him, and we were going to put him back when he had calmed down."

"Ah well, I see. Okay, make sure the little fellow is fine and then place him back but next time, remember the dangers of driving without a seatbelt on," warned Chief Swan. Renée didn't comprehend anything throughout the entire conversation so Bella nodded, though the last part had been directed at her mother. He nodded his head as well and patted the window before standing up straight and walking away.

"Mom?" Bella said, waving her hand in front of Renée's face, as she was still staring after the officer. She shook herself out of it and looked back at the light, which had just turned green. Pushing the car forward, she looked back at her daughter.

"I think I'm in love," she joked, laughing as she drove. Bella laughed along with her and rubbed Shane's back. Then, she placed him back in his chair, the seatbelt clicking as she tied it. Looking back ahead, she saw that her mother was driving along a small road. In front of them were a few houses, jotted about in random areas, each side of the street.

Crawling to a stop at one of them, Bella looked at her new house. She never called them 'home' as she knew that in a couple of months they would be moving again. The fact was that Bella couldn't see the future, so it never told her just how wrong she was about that…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything in this story. Twilight totally belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

**AN: Shane totally belongs to iLuvTwiBoyz**

Chapter 4 - New Personality

The bleeping of the oven snapped Bella back into focus. Looking down, she spotted her favourite Shakespeare book, _Romeo and Juliet_, had dropped to the floor while she was daydreaming. Shaking herself back into her surroundings, she bent down from the kitchen chair and picked up the discarded book.

Placing it firmly on the kitchen table, she looked towards her mother, who was attempting to cook dinner. Shane's giggles could be heard from the next room, in the lounge. Bella stood up from her wooden seat and began to take over dinner. Renée gave her a grateful look and practically collapsed into the kitchen.

Seeing her mother's exhaustion, Bella turned her upper-half round to face Renée, "Mum, why don't you go lie down? I've got everything under control and Shane is fine watching TV. Just go and rest, it was a long drive and you're exhausted."

Renée managed a smile and sighed. "Thanks, sweetie, but I'm fine, really," she paused as her daughter gave her a stern look. "Okay, okay, I'm a little tired." Sighing again, she stood up and stumbled over to the door. Looking back at Bella, she opened her mouth. "Don't forget to-"

"I got it, Mum," Bella cut her off. "Just go upstairs." Renée gave her another weary smile and started up the staircase. Bella sighed, watching her, and then got back to the dinner.

Once they had gotten inside, Bella and Renée had started unloading all of their stuff. Bella had then begun to unpack her and Shane's room, while Renée left to go and get some food for dinner. By the time she had come back, Bella had done nearly all of the unpacking while Shane had run straight to the television and turned it on to his favourite show, _SpongeBob Squarepants_.

Since they still had packing to do, Renée decided to wait until it was all finished before looking for a job. Bella had volunteered to stay home tomorrow and help unpack, but Renée had dismissed her offer, saying her education was far more important. So, while she was at the house, Bella would be in school and Shane in nursery, which was –luckily enough– right opposite Forks High.

Bella mentally groaned at the idea of being the new kid once again. It really was tiring, what with all the greetings and classes. Not to mention a whole new school to memorize. It was decided – tomorrow would be hell. Bella suddenly thought of her personality; it definitely needed to change a little, and this was the perfect opportunity, being in a whole new town.

She started to plan out what she would be like, whilst preparing the dinner. Well she was most certainly going to be more confident. In fact, she was going to stick out like a sore thumb and be proud of it. She was going to be spontaneous and bubbly, yet friendly and caring. She was going to be Bella – the real Bella.

With that decided, she set the kitchen table and wandered into the living room, keeping an eye on the time to know when to take the dinner out of the oven. Walking through the doorframe, she spotted Shane sitting right in front of the television screen happily. Bella frowned to herself, _that can't be good for his eyesight_.

She quickly walked over and sat down on the hard floor with her back to the couch. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around Shane and pulled him back to her chest. He squealed, having not expected it, but soon hushed and just snuggled into the loving embrace that his sister had him in. Together they sat there, watching the children's show and bonding like proper siblings.

Their time with each other was interrupted shortly after, by Bella noting that the dinner was ready. She tickled her brother's sides, conjuring his joyous giggling, and stood up, taking him with her. "Come on, Shane, dinner time," she said, switching off the television.

Going into the kitchen, Bella placed her younger brother down in one of the table chairs. Once he had finally let his grip on her loosen, she skipped over to the oven and retrieved the cooked meal. Shane sat in his chair waiting patiently, his eyes following his sister around the room.

Bella put down Shane's filled plate in front of him and made sure to remind him of using his knife carefully. Once she had everyone's dinner on the table, she walked upstairs. Knocking lightly on the door, she stepped into her mother's room. Renée was sprawled out on her bed, her hair flowing over the pillows, sleeping peacefully.

Nudging her gently, Bella told her that dinner was ready in a quiet voice, as not to startle her. Renée groggily got up and stumbled down the stairs after her daughter. Bella smiled as she saw Shane trying to cut his dinner. He was rather afraid of sharp objects, so he was cutting the food softly, not getting anywhere.

Bella sat down beside him and took the knife and fork out of his small hands, cutting up all of the large foods, and when she had finished she gave him back the cutlery. He beamed at her and began eating. Both Renée and Bella followed his example and ate silently, though it wasn't quiet for long as Shane soon started to talk excitably about going to nursery tomorrow.

Bella woke up in the morning feeling strangely refreshed, although she had spent nearly the entire night getting Shane settled down for bed. He just wouldn't calm down, and kept getting over-excited about the prospect of a new nursery. He always had been one to fawn over new things, even if it was learning. Though at his age, it wouldn't exactly be classed as education.

Bella rolled out of her warm bed, immediately feeling the harsh breeze that came with leaving the window open at night. Her small nightdress did hardly anything to keep her warm and so she shivered as she went over and closed the window. She waddled, half asleep still, towards her large closet. It was quite a nice surprise to have a big wardrobe for this sized house, though it fit her just fine.

Looking through her clothes, she picked out an outfit and made her way into the small bathroom. After taking a shower and shaving her legs and underarms, she got dressed and brushed her teeth. Spitting out the dirty water into the sink, she peered into the mirror at her reflection. A pale girl with bouncy brown hair and chocolate eyes stared back.

Bella had never assumed she was beautiful to the extreme, but she liked to think that she was pretty; and looking over her outfit, it did make her look hot. She smiled, parting her plump, pink lips, showing off her healthy, straight teeth.

The clothes she had chosen for today fit her figure quite well, showing off her assets nicely and even adding to it in some places. The outfit consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans with a pink, back and white animal print (with roses) off-the-shoulder top. For shoes, she simply wore a pair of luscious, hot pink, heart peep toe high heels.

She walked back to her room and did her makeup, deciding to go light, as it was better for her complexion. She wore glittery grey eye shadow with pink in the corners of her eyes, adding a light dash of black mascara and some glossy, pink lip balm. Having no need for foundation or blush, she went onto jewellery. She chose some dangly, black, skull earrings, and a pink, string bracelet, which Lydia had made for her in the past.

Styling her hair, she simply curled some parts and straightened the rest giving off a very nice effect. Leaving it down, she placed a thin, hot pink, plastic headband (with a black bow) onto her head, completing the look. Giving her appearance another once-over look, she skipped down the stairs with a bounce in her strides.

Turning into the kitchen, she found Shane and Renée eating breakfast, though Shane was finding it difficult as he was practically jumping up and down in his seat. Perching down beside them both, Bella started nibbling at her toast.

"Oh, by the way, Bells; seeing as you won't be getting your license until you're seventeen, I'm afraid your going to have to walk to school with Shane. Unless you want me to give you a lift," Renée offered. Bella looked up at her.

"Uh, I guess we could walk… I mean, you've got all this work to do and everything, we don't want to be a bother. Right, Shane?" Bella anxiously said; having her mother drop her off at school would be way too embarrassing for her. Shane, oblivious to his sister's nerves, nodded hyperactively, his eyes still shining with excitement.

"All right, well you best be off then. Don't want to be late on your first day, and that goes to both of you," Renée spoke in a stern voice.

"We understand, Mum, so like you said we should be going now. Shane, are you finished?" Once again, Shane nodded and got down from his chair.

Bella put both her and her brother's plates in the sink and helped Shane put his back pack on, (which was filled with colouring books, comics, etc; even Izzy was in there). Once they were sorted, Bella grabbed the spare key and began to walk Shane out.

"Oh and, Bella?" Renée called. Bella turned as she was opening the front door. "Make sure you get Shane settled in before you leave the nursery."

"Okay, Mum, love you. Bye!" She shut the door behind her and walked over to Shane who was impatiently waiting for her at the end of the path.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he whined, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her forwards. Bella laughed and took back her arm, preferring to hold his small hand instead. Walking on the way to school, Bella was starting to get nervous again, but having Shane talk about all the things he was looking forward to in fast speech, helped calm her some. Together, they walked to their designated school, having the opposite feelings about it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****Although I wish I did own twilight I don't that solely belongs to one Stephanie Meyers**

**AN: Shane belongs to iLuvTwiBoys**

Chapter 5 – First-Day Nerves

There was a lot of traffic as they made their way to school. The amount of vehicles along the roads was quite large considering they were in such a small town. The sheer number of cars made Bella sceptical that this was as unknown a town as she thought. Though in truth, the many people travelling were caused by the fact that it was the rush hour. Everyone was either going to school or to work and there was a lot of people awake at this time in the day.

Shane was starting to get impatient with their walking pace and tried to force his sister to move faster. Bella just laughed at his attempts and told him that if he tried to go any faster she would go even slower – effectively slowing him down. They chatted about the upcoming events and as they neared school, Bella could see that Shane was now started to get nervous.

He kept fidgeting, nearly falling in the process. They were just coming upon the school gate that, both kids from the elementary and high school had to enter, in order to get in. Bella pulled the frightened five year old inside the gates but stopped there. Nearly everyone was watching them now, making Shane even more afraid because of their stares. Bella ignored them as she kneeled down on her knees so she was eye level with Shane.

Looking him in the eye and holding both of his quivering hands up in hers, she spoke softly and encouragingly to him, "Don't worry, Shane, pretend they aren't there. This isn't about them; this is supposed to be a good day. You'll be fine; I'll make sure of it." She let go of his hands, putting one of hers onto his soft cheek.

Wiping away tears that had spilled over from the school's staring, she rubbed her thumb gently over his face in a caring gesture. Shane smiled slightly and suddenly wrapped his arms around her mid-section. He clung to her for dear life and she returned the embrace, planting loving kisses on his head. Patting his back, she let go and stood up, taking his hand in hers once again.

"Come on, we should be getting you signed in," she smiled, which Shane returned brightly. The two siblings waltzed across the car park, earning millions of stares. They just kept their heads held high and looked forwards. They were nearing the door – Shane being in front due to his newly recovered excitement – when they were passing some of the nursery kids.

Shane looked over to them and a girl with golden hair in long pigtails smiled shyly at him. He returned the smile and lifted his hand ever so slightly as a wave. The small girl waved back enthusiastically, getting a grin from Bella who had been watching their little exchange. Patting Shane lightly on the back, his older sister urged them into the warm waiting area.

The room was very basic; a desk, some chairs, a children's bookshelf and a few pants. Hung on nearly every wall were many pieces of artwork, clearly done by the young pupils in the nursery. Every picture was colourful adding life to the room.

Bella walked up to the female secretary –a small brunette with a loving smile– and tugged Shane along with her. Clearing her throat, Bella spoke to the woman, "Hi I'm Bella; this is my brother Shane's first day. We just moved here and I need to get him sorted before I get to school." The lady – whose nametag read Miss Lake – smiled at Shane who was slightly cowering behind his sister.

"Hello there, Shane, Bella," she nodded to his sister, "What is your last name dears?" Shane's hand shot up into the air as he began to hop like he would burst soon. Miss Lake laughed softly and Bella grinned. "Yes, sweat-pea?"

"My name is Shane Dylan Dwyer, ma'am. Oh! And this is Isabella Marie Dwyer, but she likes to be called Bella," he grinned a cute little smile, his dimples showing, clearly satisfied with himself. Bella smoothed out his hair caringly, smiling at him when he looked up at her.

Miss Lake witnessed the heart-felt moment and smiled to herself, tying on the keyboard of her computer. She scrolled down the student's list until she came to the 'D' section. "Ah, here we are. Shane Dwyer, Year One, Miss Keeler's Class. Well, if you go down that corridor right there, Miss Keeler's classroom is number 17. She shoulder be in, preparing today's lessons."

Bella nodded in thanks. Shane decided to spoke up, "Um, Miss, what happens during nursery?" he asked in a shy voice. The two women smiled at his kid-qualities.

"Well Shane, you will first have registration where Miss Keeler shall go through the list with your class member's names, then you shall have a couple of hours for whichever topic you are doing, whether it be arts and crafts, or reading time. Then it is break, where out can either go outside and play or stay in the classroom and eat your snacks. Then once again, you shall have another two hours of lessons and it will be lunch, where the same thing happens as it does at break. Afterwards are another registration and a one-hour lesson. Lastly, it will be home time where I assume your sister shall be picking you up?" she looked towards Bella, who nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, okay. Thank you miss, I can't wait to get started!" exclaimed Shane with a big grin. Bella chuckled and pulled him over to Miss Keeler's classroom, down the hallway. Knocking on the door, they opened it up to find a black-haired woman with dark skin, skittering around the room tidying. She paused in her work when she heard the door open.

"Oh, well hello there," she said in a cheery voice, walking over to them. "What do we have here then?"

"This is my brother's first day and Miss Lake said that you were his teacher," Bella answered politely. Miss Keeler smiled and skipped towards her desk. Scanning her register she stopped at a name and glanced up at the two.

"Shane Dwyer, I assume?" The boy in question nodded vigorously, widely grinning at her, showing his gap-filled teeth. "Well, welcome to Fork's elementary, Shane, I'm sure you're going to have a wonderful time here."

Bella turned to her brother and got down to his eye level. "Now, Shane, I got to go and sign in for myself but I will be back at home time to walk you home. Okay?" Shane nodded but his facial expression turned downwards.

"Do you have to go?" he asked in a quiet voice. Bella hugged her wonderful brother, feeling a large span of love for him.

"Yes, Shane, but remember, I will be back. And then we can go home to Mummy." She spoke into his hair, rubbing his back. Shane squeezed his sister again before letting go.

"Okay. Bye, Bella, I love you!"

She smiled adoringly at him, walked over to the door. "As I love you." She walked out the building, across the nearly empty car park and entered a different office, much the same as the last with the exception of more sophisticated books and no drawings. Sitting at the desk, was another lady, her tag identifying her as Mrs Cope. She had fiery red hair and green-blue eyes, her crinkly face smiling at the magazine in her hand.

Bella strode up to the woman and caught her attention. "Hi, my name is Bella Dwyer and I'm new here."

Mrs Cope nodded and searched her computer. "Ah yes, Isabella. Well here is your schedule and a map of the school. Oh and this is a slip which you need to get all of your teachers to sign, then hand back into me at the end of the day."

She handed Bella a blue, orange and pink sheet. "Thanks," Bella replied, already waking to the door.

"Oh and, Isabella," Mrs Cope called. _Bella_, said person corrected in her head, turning back to the woman. "Welcome to Forks, I hope you'll like it here." The secretary smiled at her, and then motioned her out the door as the warning bell rung. Bella complied and opened the door, thoughts running through her head.

_Now for the torture that is school… hopefully I will live to 'till the end of today. Shoot, there goes the second bell. Great, not only am I new but now I'm late too. When will this day be over?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight at all. Wish that I did.**

**AN: Shane is the property of iLuvTwiBoyz and I hope that I can write him well.**

Chapter 6 – Friends Are Keeper's

Walking through the halls, Bella noted that she was in fact very late now – the result of getting lost. Just then the room that she needed was in front of her, containing a class of students and one tall male teacher. _I guess that's Mr Mason,_ Bella thought, opening the door. Almost instantly she caught everybody's attention. Bella sighed softy but then, remembering her new attitude, sucked it up and dealt with it.

Strutting over to Mr Mason, with newly found confidence, she passed him the slip and spoke in a polite tone, "Sorry I'm late sir, but I got lost. I'm new here." Mr Mason looked over the paper once and then smiled at her.

"Ah yes, Miss Dwyer. Well, if you would like to take a seat, anywhere should be fine." Bella nodded and scanned the room. She was quite surprised to see the lustful looks from all of the guys and the envious glares from all of the girls. Well, all but one that is. Sitting in the back of the classroom was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, black slim glasses and a warm smile.

Bella walked over to her and sat down in the empty seat to the girl's left. Putting down her bag, she turned round to look at the other brunette, who was now watching her. Although, when most people did this to Bella, she found it quite rude, but there was a certain kindness in this female's eyes, declaring her a good person to Bella.

The girl stuck out her hand shyly. "Hi, I'm Angela Weber."

Bella smiled at her, shaking the offered hand. "Bella Dwyer, it's nice to meet you." Angela beamed and looked toward Mr Mason, who had now started to write on the white board. Bella could tell right there, that this would be the start of a wonderful friendship.

When the bell rang, Angela offered to show Bella around until she got the gist of where everything was. During the class, she had already begun to point out the people in the room.

Some stuck out more than others in Bella's head. Namely Lauren Mallory, who by one glance, you could tell was a bitch, and the lapdog – Mike Newton. He had been one of the guys gawking at Bella earlier. One look at his lust-filled eyes sent shivers down her spine, not to mention his persistence.

There was also Jessica Stanley, who despite being a little spoilt and superficial, wasn't altogether a bad person. Her perky attitude certainly matched her bright outfits. Then there was Tyler Crowley, another gawker. He wasn't as annoying as Mike, but his hormone-clouded head made Bella want to stay away from him.

Eric Yorkie was quite a different case. He could see Bella's obvious beauty yet he only commented in a gentlemanly way; he was like a breath of fresh air to Bella. Last but not least, was Ben Cheney, Angela's boyfriend for two-months now. He was an incredibly sweet guy and Bella was secretly happy that he and Angela were together. They really did deserve one another.

And now, after the long hours of first and second period, Bella had French. Unfortunately, Angela didn't share the class with her, as she had chosen Spanish as her 'second language'. Luckily though, she did know where to go, and when Bella got there, she saw Jessica.

Thanking her lucky stars that she knew at least one person in this class, she hurried to sit down in the empty seat beside her. Jessica looked up when she sat and smiled at her. Bella flipped her hair over one shoulder and settled down, ready for the lesson to begin.

In just ten seconds though, she looked up when the sound of someone forcing a cough was heard. Standing in front of her, was a very tall, very pale and very beautiful, blonde boy. His curly hair fell over his eyes which were a chilling –but in a good way- shade of blue. He was muscular in a sense but would be considered lanky. Overall, he was a ten on the 'hottie-scale'.

His handsome face was pointed straight to her and those sea eyes were locked with hers. Bella felt a shiver run through her spine, though it was only noticeable to her. She looked up at him with her head titled in questioning.

The god-like boy cleared his throat. "Um, you're sitting in my seat."

"I didn't know there was assigned seating," replied Bella in a confident tone.

He shifted on his heels. "Well, there's not but… that's my seat," he repeated.

Bella leaned forward, glancing around the classroom. She pointed to an unoccupied chair, "Why don't you sit there?"

He looked towards where she was indicating before turning back to her. "I don't like sitting at the front," he said slowly.

Bella stared him straight in the eye, "Me neither." He blinked. There was a miniscule hint of a smile at his pump lips. Turning around, he went and sat in the chair which Bella had pointed out.

She let out a gush of air that she didn't know that she had been holding, and sat back in her seat. Jessica, who had been silently watching the scene take place, now tilted her body over to Bella's.

"What was up with him?"

Bella's reply was as innocent as Shane's usually was. "I have no idea."

The rest of the class had filed in by now and the teacher was just starting to write on the board with her marker. Bella scanned the room out of boredom. Her gaze landed on the hot blonde guy again, only to see him with a sketchbook and pencil in his hand. She put more weight on her elbows to try and get a better view of what he was drawing.

He must have felt her stare as he turned slightly and looked up at her. As soon as he did this, Bella averted her eyes to the board again. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his head and turn back to his work. She sighed quietly. _Maybe today wouldn't be so terrible after all. I can only hope..._

**AN****: So this is the very last chapter that was posted by iLuvTwiBoyz and I will be trying to write something to post later on this week, but I was wondering if anyone was interested in being a beta for me. I want the new chapter posted before the end of this week so you will have to be willing to work fast. I believe that I can do this story the justice it deserves.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't own Jasper or Bella, I wish I owned Jasper though. Don't own any Twilight character they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**AN:**** I don't own Shane he is property of iLuvTwiBoyZ.**

**AN2: This chapter probably sucks and I am sorry if it does, this is my first attempt at writing a chapter and I have no Beta or Pre-reader at all**

**Chapter 7:**

Mr. Mason's class seemed to drag on forever, but at least I got to find out the god's name, Jasper Whitlock, thou I only found out after he had returned to his sketching and Mr. Mason had asked him to stop.

Though out the morning I had a few familiar faces in all my classes. Jessica Stanley was in the class right after Mr. Mason's and Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben and surprising Jasper Whitlock were in all of my classes so far. Which I though was pretty great despite the fact that I hadn't really hadn't even talked to him yet.

On the way out of Mr. Cullen's Biology class which was also right before lunch was really the only other time during the day that I even got to talk to anyone else.

"So Bella what classes do you have, this afternoon?" Angela asked as we were gathering our stuff after Biology.

"Um I think that I've got Art with Ms. Hale after lunch and History with Ms. Walters." Bella answered back.

"Excuse me did I here you right, did you say that you had art after lunch." Bella heard from behind.

"Yeah, that's what I said" Bella answered the voice sharply as I looked around seeing Jasper Whitlock staring at me like I had two heads.

"Sorry I asked see you in class I guess." Jasper said as he grabbed his book bag and turned around and walked away from Angela, Ben and Bella.

"That probably was the best move to make Bella, Jasper hardly talks to anyone let alone pretty girls." Angela's boy friend Ben stated.

"Great, there goes that, I really didn't mean to snap at him, if I see him again I will apologize." Bella told them

"Lets go Bella you can sit with me and Ben at lunch and we can get to know each other better, I have a feeling that you and me are going to be great friends." Angela said happily grabbing Ben's hand and Bella's dragging them to the cafeteria.

Once the got to the cafeteria, got some food and settled into a seat far away from Lauren Mallory, Angela felt comfortable enough to really start talking with Bella again.

" So Bella what do you think of Forks High so far?" Angela asked.

"Well its okay so far, I am really glad that I have gotten to meet you and Ben. You guys have really been nice to me. Jessica isn't so bad as long as she is away from that Lauren chick. I'd really like to stay here for awhile but I am not sure that will happen." Bella told her.

"Oh well I hope that you will be around awhile. Are you busy by chance after school today?" Angela asked. I know it's a school night and all but I was hoping that we could maybe hang out for awhile so that I could hopefully help you catch up on some of the school work that you got today so that you didn't fall to far behind."

" Okay sure as long as you don't mind coming to our place, I've got a younger brother Shane and I've got to get him from telemetry school and look after him until our mom gets home from work." Bella said.

"Okay, I will walk with you after school as long as you don't mind stopping at the police station, so that I can let my Uncle Charlie know what my plans are for the evening." Angela added.

"Okay, that sounds like a great idea, I will see you after last period, I think that I am going to go look for my Art class now so that I am there hopefully before any bells ring." Bella said jumping up from the table and grabbing her book bag. "Thanks you two,"

"Know problem Bella, see you later." Angela and Ben yelled as Bella walked away.

With that Bella left the lunchroom and decided to head down the hall to where she though Ms. Hale's class would be.

"You're heading the wrong way." A voice yelled from behind her

"Oh um thanks," Bella said turning around. "Oh it's you, I am really sorry about snapping at you earlier by the way."

"No, problem, it's hard being the new girl, I get it." Jasper said. "Art 's this way I can take you if you want got that class next too. Oh and I'm Jasper Whitlock by the way." Jasper said holding out his hand for Bella to take.

"Thanks I would really appreciate that, I'm Bella by the way Bella Dwyer." Bella told him holding out her hand

"Well Bella, Bella Dwyer if you follow me to art class you won't be late." Jasper said while still holding Bella's hand. " Well let's go." He said finally dropping her hand and nodding for Bella to follow him.

AN: You all don't have to review if you don't want and if you don't like what I wrote at all the don't review I already know that it suck big time I don't need anyone else to tell me how bad of a writer I am.


End file.
